


Flowers In Your Heart

by GoringWriting



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crushes, Flowers, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Len and Mick own a shop and Len is crushing hard on Barry who owns the shop across the street. It'll take a dozen flowers and a little help from Lisa to get these two together.





	Flowers In Your Heart

Len will never know what possessed him to open a flower shop with Mick after they turned eighteen and got out of juvie, no one was able to trace the funds they used that first year in business, but now they're completely legit and he'd even managed to get custody of Lisa. 

His eight year old sister lives to curl and tie the ribbons around their larger pieces of work and it keeps her where Len can see her and away from the tattoo parlor across the street

The parlor itself isn't bad and neither is the owner. But Barry has trouble controlling the tempers of some of the people who go there. So, Len keeps Lisa away until closing time where she insists on running across the street and giving Barry the freshest flower they had that day.

Mick grumbles a little about the loss of profits but when Len sees the grin Barry gets when he smells the flower Len can't bring himself to care about profits.

Barry deserves to smile like that everyday, even though he doesn't. 

Len has sold tons of flowers to Barry for his boyfriend or girlfriend at the time, like when he sold Barry a ton of iris's for his girlfriend of the same name. After that purchase Barry wasn't in for while. Then a few months later Iris herself came into the shop to buy flowers for someone named Eddie. 

Len's not an idiot, Barry's moping expression that can be seen from across the street plus his girlfriend buying flowers for someone else can only mean one thing. They'd broken up.

Then you had the guy that came in. Len recognized him as an ex of Hartley, their delivery boy, they think his name was Eobard. Len should have gone to Barry to warn him away from Eobard. But he still sold apology flowers to Eobard when he came in after apparently cheating on Barry. Len wanted to punch him but Mick said that it wasn't worth going to jail for. Len felt horrible about not doing something sooner so he began to keep an eye on Barry and made sure that they were at least decent.

Anybody who wasn’t ended up getting a visit from some of Barry’s more protective clients.

Len never thought that Barry would show an interest in him until the day Barry came in at lunch and asked him what his favorite flower was.

Len didn’t hesitate to say a Deutzia Yuki Snowflake. Barry had looked so confused but nodded and yet back to work.

Len had nearly completely forgotten their conversation until a couple of days later when he arrives at the door to his apartment above the shop and sees a bouquet of the flowers there and an invitation to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly this is the last coldflash week I'll be doing.


End file.
